Cauli
Appearance Cauli has the appearance of a young woman in her early twenties though she can sometimes be mistaken as being in her late teens. Her dark hair is normally worn in two buns on either side of her head with a single bang hanging down her forehead to the far right. Her facial features are sharp and somewhat stern though is also considered to be beautiful complimented by narrow yet big eyes with large black pupils and a light peach complexion. She is rather tall as she stands at which makes her tall than most other females and several males such as Haruko though is still shorter than Khal. Due to her Saiyan heritage, she possesses a long and prehensile tail covered in brown fur that she typically lets hang out. Cauli has a rather curvy body from her modestly large breasts to her wide ample hips that leads to a well rounded backside down to her shapely thighs. Despite this, the relentless and arduous training has given her figure an athletically lean and well-toned muscular which is evident by the slender and elegant muscles in her arms, the traces of a slender smoothness six pack against an toned stomach that manages to work with her curves which only becomes more evident with each transformation alongside her long curvy legs thickened and toned by her muscle. She is most commonly seen wearing an outfit consisting of a midriff-baring white shirt, light blue jeans, red wristbands with dark grey, red and white sneakers. During her training, she is seen wearing black sweats and a black sports bra ending just below her breasts while leaving her midriff exposed. She has also been seen wearing a blue revealing, leotard-like outfit with long sleeves that extend to her hands but leave her fingers uncovered Personality Arguably one of Cauli's key defining features is that she is a very smart woman. Not letting what ifs or hesitation cloud her better judgment, she is the kind of person who always focuses on the current predicament and is quite perceptive and understanding even when she acts like a fool to the point that people are often literally shocked with her well thought out plans. She works best when adapting to the situation and coming with additional plans on the spot rather than thinking long and hard. She is rather resourceful as she uses the environment around her when needed. Due to her intellect, she can pick up on concepts both physical and mental at an accelerated rate compared to her comrades. The reason why she can think and act so well is because of her laid-back attitude as no matter the situation, she sees the positives in a situation and doesn't stress out the negatives nor take the problem as serious and painful as one usually would. Due to her attitude, she often sees things that people normally don’t notice at the first glance. The more secretive someone is, the more she will want to know what it is. It is often hard to catch Cauli off guard as she is always aware of her surroundings even in a moment of silliness which happens quite often. She can adapt to any environment or change without a second thought. If there’s something wrong or unnatural, she will be the first to point it out and question it. She's the kind of person who likes to go with the flow and leave others to do what they feel like doing. She thinks it’s pointless to cause hate and pain against someone who is just different though believes that everyone is initialed to their likes and opinions. While Cauli has a limit to her patient, the limit to how much she can take without snapping is certainly high up. She is often seen with a cool and level headed demeanor even when frightened, angry or upset to the point that one will to really try in order to make her mad or lose her composure. In spite of these, she will often make jokes to keep herself calm even in the most dire of situations though this can often annoy those around her. She typically uses sweets to help boost her thought process and focus on the task at hand with the sugar helping in calming her nerves. If it’s not her laid back attitude that one will notice from Cauli then it would be her confidence. Cauli is always confident of her abilities and is more then willing to prove everyone wrong by succeeding with the words "I can’t" or "its impossible" not existing in her mind set. She almost never wavers and even when she does it doesn't take her long to realize what she is fighting for. The woman is not afraid to fight what she believes in no matter what the challenge. If there is a wall blocking her way then she will tear it down no matter how long it takes. While Cauli certainly has her fears, she can accept them and continue on fighting. Even when at the brink of death, she will not give up or quit especially when there are people who depend on her. In all, her strongest trait would be that she is quite tendentious and determined to succeed. The biggest aspect of her determination and strong lies within her confidence in not just herself but also that of her friends and everyone who believes in her. She doesn't just have confidence for herself as she is also highly confident of her friends. She believes in their skills and abilities and often taking chances due to these facts. Cauli is also very courageous and strong willed in all situations. Even with her incredible wisdom, Cauli is often childish and prefers to have fun above all else. She can be made out to be immature due to her methods of having fun. She often has her silly moments by making light of the situation and not taking it seriously. There is also forgetting the seriousness of the situation and replacing it with something just immature and funny. Another showing of her childish immaturity is how she likes to make fun of people and pull pranks. Even when being serious she is making jokes through sarcasm or taunts. This also plays in battle whenever she uses jokes to take them even less seriously or ignore the situation at hand. It has its purposes such as tricking her enemies into thinking she is worthless or getting under their skin. Cauli adores messing with people’s emotions with her jokes and making them lose focus or purposely getting them angry. She only stops when she is bored or has to be serious only for it to fail later. She also likes to tease her opponents and play around with them as she tires them out before making the final blow and taking them out without even trying. Cauli is often inappropriate as from making jokes when it’s not the time to performing potentially stupid stunts and imitation. There are little things that won’t make her laugh or poke fun of regardless of who or what it is. Cauli can also be irresponsible at times when it comes to having her fun. This goes from eating large stocks of food and leaving without paying to borrowing important things to use them in her games and pranks without asking. She usually shrugs off responsibility and put her faith in her friends or others to handle it while she goofs off and have fun. This can go as far as Cauli pushing the blame on to someone else or pretending it didn't happen especially if it’s aimed at the woman herself. There are moments where she can be selfish, especially when she wants to have fun and fill her needs. When there’s something she wants, she’ll do everything her power to get it and once she has claim something, she will not tolerate anyone taking her valuables or interfering with her interests. While it hasn't gotten to the point of blind ignorance, she can be considered arrogant. She does not like being look down upon or humiliated and betrayed in expectation. She won’t back down from a challenge or a fight, regardless of the conditions or situation especially if she believes she can win in which she will do what it takes to claim victory. This often leads to her pushing herself to a point of self destruction with how hard she wants to win. Due to this, Cauli is not the type to accept losing with grace when she’s serious. Cauli can be quite mischief when it comes to either gender and finds playing with them to be the most fun as she loves their conflict. She likes to mess with people's emotions when they're embarrassed and often saying what they are thinking but too afraid to say. While she won’t openly steal someone if they are in a relationship with another, she’s not against flirting and having flings. Unlike most, she doesn't have trouble telling her feelings for she can be very blunt and will keep pushing the issues until her suspicions are confirmed and her noisiness satisfied, usually through seductive and subtle messages. However, if the person just doesn’t get it, she’ll get mad and hurt them before leaving. As she openly teases people with her body, it is quite rare for her to embarrassed and blush with it being considered an compliment if one is able to. When she finds someone she likes only for them to be distracted by someone else, it’ll make her upset as she will start to get more angry and pouty even going as far as to show the new persons up to bring her person back to her side. She has no shame for when she does it as it comes natural to her, doing anything that is natural to her and openly flaunts her body without blushing though she can cause herself to blush on purpose to increase her temptation with others. While this gives her the impression of being perverted most of the time, she is simply oblivious to the tension such stunts create. She doesn't fully understand or care the need for modesty and often undresses herself when she wants to take a swim, whenever she wants to cool down, changing clothing, or going into a place that require nudity. People would more or least tell her to cover herself up especially in battle when her clothing gets torn or when she exposes herself too much. It’s her body and she just doesn't see the point in not being proud of her look or the trouble of showing it off. At times, Cauli can easily turn into quite the sadistic as she is quite willing to bring the smack down and leave her foes either in pieces or near death. She sometimes has trouble holding back and ends up delivering more pain than necessary. In a serious fight against her enemies she will not hesitate to bring them down when she has a shot. Fighting gives her a thrill that many things don't bring her and she won’t be satisfied until she gets into a real clash with another person. In spite of her taunting and/or making jokes, she isn't the kind of person to use cheap tricks as she wants a true fight to stimulate her. Therefore, she does not to be denied a challenge or to be disappointed. Cauli also enjoys fighting against either strong opponents who can push her body to its limits and make her feel alive or someone who interests her. Due to this, she is rather quick to become upset so if her opponent gives up too easily especially when she is having fun and that someone is worthy of fighting. However, she isn't against using someone's weakness or taking advantages to win. Depending on her mood, she tends to take her frustration in rather aggressive ways. When pursuing a person of interesting, she considers them to be her prey and she will not allow anyone to interfere with her hunt to the point that she'll end up fighting them over it if she has to. She won’t kill someone unless necessary or when her enemies ask for it if they can’t be convinced to fight her again when they are stronger in which she won’t hesitate in delivering the killing blow though she doesn't openly take pleasure in doing so. She is also not against attacking someone in between a lecture if they are ruining her enjoyment and boring. Complementing her sadistic side is that fact that Cauli is quick to become excited whenever she gets injured as she enjoys finding someone who can be challenging for her to fight and dominate. Biography Power Cauli is one of the most powerful mortal warriors in Universe alongside Khal, Haruko, and Frost. Abilities Techniques * Flight- The ability to fly through the use of ki. * Ki Blast- The most basic form of energy wave. * Ki Sense- An ability that allows the user to sense ki and power levels. * Saiyan Power- A genetic trait that continually lets a Saiyan increase in performance against adversity, either by recovering from great injuries or enduring great struggle in battle. Forms and Transformations Super Saiyan Upon transforming into a Super Saiyan, Cauli's hair color changes to a golden-blonde and her skin-tone turns lighter while her eyes change to green. In addition, she is also able to generate a golden aura. However, her hair keeps its usually hairstyle instead of spiking up like other Super Saiyans. Super Saiyan 2 As a Super Saiyan 2, the majority of her appearance is similar to a regular Super Saiyan such as the golden hair, green eyes and golden aura. However, she does have some noticeable changes such as her hair growing a little bit longer and spiking upwards while becoming more defined than her regular Super Saiyan form. She also gains electricity in the aura surrounding her body in this form with its appearance being more jagged and fierce as it is more flame-like. Super Saiyan 3 In this form, her hair is much longer than the previous forms as it now reaches down to her waist and is more 'wild' with the bang hanging over her forehead larger and sharper in style while her eyebrows vanish completely with the forehead and eye ridges being larger and more prominent. Her eyes also have noticeable green irises. Her muscle mass becomes noticeably more defined. Her aura also becomes rounder with larger electrical sparks. Super Saiyan 4 As a characteristic of the form, red fur covers her body from shoulder-to-toe, excluding hands and the middle of her torso. This also includes her tail which grows longer. Her hair changes as it grows longer similar to that of her Super Saiyan 3 form though isn't nearly as long while the spikes are more down-turned. She gains golden-yellow irises and the pigments around her eyes become lined in red. The upper part of her body is bare aside from the fur that covers the front and sides of her breasts while loosing her wristbands though she remains clothed from the waist down. Super Saiyan Blue Cauli, alongside with Haruko, discovered how to transform into Super Saiyan Blue by synchronizing Super Saiyan with her God-like Saiyan state. Her hair in this form is similar to her base and Super Saiyan form in terms of style though its color is now a cyanish-blue alongside her eyes. She also has a sharp, silky blue aura with a white glow around her body. Fusions Fighting Style Equipment Quotes * (About Universe 2) "I swear. All these guys talk about is love and it's starting to get on my nerves." Trivia * He Category:Skullguy123 Category:Female Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with Tails